Thomas
Thomas, or just Tom, is one of the once 60 people, who were summoned from Earth to the Blighted Kingdom, by its King. Personality Appearance Background Tom was summoned by the Blighted King with 60 other people close to his age, expecting them to fight against the Demon Kingdom. Tom, like the others, is not a powerful warrior, as the King initially believed. When the King sent them out with his soldiers to fight, he, like the others, was totally overwhelmed, and only survived with around 20 others out of sheer luck, and due to the soldiers, who sacrificed themselves for them. The King, noticing their uselessness, sent him, and what was left of the group, to garrison Karaz, a village on the outskirts, thinking that they won't cause any trouble there. Several decided to fight and keep the people safe, some helped out in other ways, like cooking, tailoring. Tom on the other hand, dressed up as a clown. He hoped he could bring the people from his group and the villagers to smile, distracting them from the misery in their lives; unfortunately he is very bad at it, though. Nevertheless, he tried to stay with it, even when constantly less people come to his little shows and think that something is wrong with him. As a he gained The Clown class, which even drives a rift between him and the other summoned ones, as at night, when they desperately need their sleep, a very noisy skill is being activated that he can't turn off, thus preventing them from doing so. Chronology Powers and Abilities Classes/Levels: * Clown Lv. ? (above 28)Chapter 1.05 C * Hero Lv. ? (above 2) Skills: * Luck * Dodge * Pain Tolerance * Voice * of Hand * Space * Throw * Proficiency: Knives Condition: * Laughter * Insanity Unnamed Skills: * Various Clown Stage Abilities like juggle, do prat falls, etc. * Anthem: Carnival * Sleight of Hand (For Leveling History see Here) Trivia Quotes/Thoughts *(Thoughts) I can do nothing. I am nothing. I can’t be a hero, I can’t fight. I can’t even save a single kid. *(Thoughts) I say it out of desperation, out of fear. Because he hurts and I want to take away the pain. *(Thoughts) I close Wilen’s eyes and move. I stand up. I keep moving. And I smile. *(Thoughts) Because that’s what a clown does. I think I get it. We make comedy out of tragedy, and pretend everything’s funny when it’s not. *(To Troll) "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" *'('Thoughts''') '''I think my bones break as I hit the ground. But I sit up and keep laughing. Pain is just another side of pleasure, right? It’s so funny my broken ribs don’t even bother me. *(Thoughts) The Troll runs off—well, limps, really. I follow him. How am I supposed to find anyone with all this smoke? I keep tripping over dead bodies. Honestly. You’d think the villagers would clean up after themselves after they go bleeding all over the place. *(Thoughts) That’s too funny. I’m fighting X-men? *(Thoughts) Something inside of me wants to rage out. Something in me is disappointed. Demons? These are just people with skin problems. They’re no different than humans. They work as a team—they fight and kill, and they probably fear and hate us as much as we hate them. *(Thoughts) He blinks at the unfamiliar words. But that’s okay; I’m going to show him. I flick my hand, and a knife appears in it. I’d prefer a bunny, but they’re harder to kill people with. *(To himself) “Tom, Tom, lost his mind! What a shock; what a bind! Ahahahahaha!” *(Thoughts) I’m a Clown who kills people. I’m a fat man who’s lost his funny. I’m just a guy who kills people and lets kids die— *(Thoughts) Here sits a monster. Ageless. And here stands a monster. Can he see it in you, Tom? Or is this King as worthless as the land he rules? Chapter Appearances See here. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Earthworlders Category:Heroes Category:Rhir Category:Blighted Kingdom Category:Clowns